


Punti di vista

by MadDogMajima



Series: p0rn fest 2016 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: [ORIGINALE, F/M, VICTIM/KILLER]Questa oneshot è stata scritta per il p0rnfest 2016, organizzato da Fanfic Italia su LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I've got a native language (and I'm very, very afraid to use it, you should be, too).
> 
> Sono sicura al 100% che chi ha postato il prompt non avesse questo in mente, chiedo sommamente scusa! E ringrazio perché mi sono divertita un sacco a fillarlo. Chiunque tu sia, sappi che mi hai allietato una mattinata.

Si rigirava nel letto ormai da almeno mezz’ora, se i numerini rossi della sveglia non mentivano. Di fianco a lei, il fidanzato sembrava nella stessa situazione: ogni tanto si muoveva, prima su un fianco, poi a pancia in giù. Il suo respiro, però, era pesante.  
«Beato te che dormi, va… Proprio come un bambino.» per non disturbarlo, scivolò lenta sotto le coperte, toccò il pavimento ghiacciato col piede sinistro e poi col destro.  
«Fantastico. Adesso pure la sfiga.»  
Assonnata, infilò la vestaglia rosa a pois verde acido. Il colore era trascurabile, attutito com’era dalla penombra della stanza, ma la stoffa morbida tirava sui gomiti e le spalle erano troppo strette «Cosa pensavi quando l’hai comprata?»  
Il suo fidanzato si scosse; adesso aveva gli occhi socchiusi, mezzo sveglio.  
«No tesoro, dormi. Scusa se ti ho svegliato. Domani sarà una giornata difficile, è meglio se riposi.» fece il giro del letto matrimoniale e gli posò un bacio delicato sulla fronte tiepida, proprio dove i capelli non si erano ancora arresi all’età che avanzava. L’uomo chiuse gli occhi di nuovo, il respiro tornò pesante.  
La ragazza legò bene il nastro fluo della vestaglia, e piano uscì dalla stanza. Senza accendere la luce per non disturbare la bambina che pacifica sonnecchiava da ore nella culla della stanzetta accanto, scese le scale gradino dopo gradino, aggrappata al corrimano. Dopo una serata come quella, ci mancava solo inciampare e rompersi una gamba.  
«Magari una tisana...» mormorò tra sé. A tentoni, cercò l’interruttore della luce; le lampadine a incandescenza le ferirono gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, un filo verde e ingarbugliato occupava ancora il centro del suo campo visivo. Stropicciò le palpebre indolenzite, sbadigliò, ma trovò la forza per oltrepassare il mucchietto di stracci sporchi senza urtarli col piede e riempire d’acqua un bollitore che aveva visto giorni migliori.  
Occhieggiò il lavello, pieno fino all’orlo di piatti sporchi e in precario equilibrio. Vassoi ancora incrostati di cibo, i pochi avanzi di frigo e dispensa, facevano compagnia a posate economiche su cui erano spuntati i primi accenni di muffa. L’odore era pungente, ma ciò che fece davvero rivoltare il suo stomaco fu la miriade di mosche e moscerini, forme e dimensioni assortite, che festeggiavano il loro Natale sui resti di un arrosto ingrigito.  
«Vedi, la stanchezza...»  
Lanciò due bustine di camomilla, una alla vaniglia e una alla cannella, dentro a un bicchierone di plastica rosa sciacquato malamente con le poche gocce rimaste in una bottiglietta. Le coprì con acqua bollente e le fece seguire da ben tre pillole di colori diversi. Si sciolsero immediatamente.  
«Vedete di funzionare, cattivelle...»  
Il campanello suonò. La ragazza drizzò le orecchie. La notte di Natale? Con la casa in quello stato? Chi poteva fare entrare?  
A piccoli passettini, si spostò verso la porta d’ingresso. Lasciò la sua tisana bollente sul tavolo, si soffiò sulla mano arrossata. Spinse lo zerbino fin sotto l’uscio, per nascondere la luce. Le finestre erano già serrate da giorni.  
Chiuse l’occhio sinistro, spinse il destro contro lo spioncino: pur deformato dalla lente, il ragazzetto dall’altra parte non era niente male. Pelle chiara, capelli biondi, un accenno di barba. Doveva essere alto, perché per farsi guardare dallo spioncino aveva piegato le spalle. Solo allora la ragazza notò il cappotto blu di una divisa. Inserì la catenella, sistemò alla meglio i capelli annodati e la vestaglia stretta. Lanciò dall’altra parte le pantofole a forma di orsacchiotto deforme.  
Socchiuse la porta.  
«Chi è?»  
«Mi dispiace disturbarla proprio stanotte, signora...» lanciò un’occhiata al campanello «...Vaccari.» si soffiò sulle mani per scaldarle.  
La sua voce era assonnata. Si chiese chi l’avesse buttato giù dal letto, e per cosa. Tremava persino, infreddolito. Le guance gonfie e arrossate dal freddo lo facevano sembrare davvero giovane.  
«Signorina.» sorrise «Signora appena il signore otterrà il divorzio.»  
«Oh sì, mi scusi. Mi scusi tanto.» si passò una mano tra i capelli folti, lavati di fresco. L’odore di shampoo al pino silvestre le fece storcere il naso.  
«Ho ricevuto una chiamata dai vicini, hanno sentito grida e rumori di una colluttazione provenire da questa villetta. È successo qualcosa, signorina? Intendo...»  
«Qui si litiga per lo stress, signore. Un divorzio è una cosa complicata, mi capisce. Poi con la bambina… Ma prego, entri, entri. Non voglio lasciarla al freddo la notte di Natale. No, niente ma, insisto. Posso offrirle solo una tisana, abbiamo finito il caffè ieri. Spero le vada bene, sa, per scaldarsi un po’.»  
Il poliziotto pulì gli stivali sullo zerbino e tenne lo sguardo basso. La ragazza fu colpita da un moto di imbarazzo e sentì le guance in fiamme.  
«Oh, mi scusi, la casa… Sa… Col lavoro e tutto non abbiamo molto tempo per...» gettò via le due bustine di tisana, ancora calde da scottare, e porse al ragazzo il bicchiere. Sperò che il profumo gradevole lo distogliesse dal fetore del lavandino.  
«È solo? Vuole fare entrare anche i suoi colleghi?»  
«Sono… sono da solo.»  
Il poliziotto bevve un sorso, e poi un altro. Non vedeva l’ora di accumulare un po’ di calore, poveretto.  
«Va tutto bene, signorina? Ha bisogno d’aiuto? La bambina ha bisogno d’aiuto?»  
Pensò alla piccola, su nella sua culla, ad allungare la manina verso i cavallucci appesi alle sponde. Scosse la testa, poi ci pensò di nuovo.  
«Ho sentito dalla signora qui di fianco che ci sono stati dei tentativi di scasso, proprio nella zona. Mi ha detto che si è trovata la serratura graffiata, una sua amica invece si è accorta di una finestra col vetro rotto nella stanza degli ospiti e… beh, sono cose che spaventano. Con una bambina.»  
Attento al suo resoconto, il ragazzo terminò di bere la tisana. Lo fermò appena prima che si lanciasse verso il lavandino «Faccio io.»  
Gli voltò le spalle, incastrò il bicchiere tra una zuppiera e un grumo di moscerini affollati attorno a dei rimasugli di snack per microonde.  
«Però ha aperto a uno sconosciuto nel bel mezzo della notte.»  
«Che c’entra, lei è un poliziotto. Ho visto la divisa dallo spioncino.»  
«Ma non mi ha chiesto nessun documento di riconoscimento.»  
«Non siamo in America. Quelle sono cose da film americani. Che ladro è, uno che suona alla porta e chiede per favore di entrare? Proprio un bel film. Tengo sempre tutto chiuso a chiave e basta. Non abbiamo soldi per l’allarme.»  
«Questa volta è andata bene, ma devo avvisarla di...»  
Un tonfo dal piano di sopra. Poi un altro, e un altro ancora.  
«Ha sentito?»  
Una voce, soffocata dalla distanza, poi un’esplosione di vetri rotti.  
«Su per le scale. Fuori dalla cucina, a sinistra.»  
Il ragazzetto si precipitò in corridoio, dalle scale. Forse diede per scontato che lei sarebbe stata ferma, immobilizzata dal terrore, rannicchiata in un angolino. Dalla cucina, da cui la ragazza invece lo seguì lentamente, col parquet che cigolava sotto i piedi scalzi, fu ben udibile il sussulto, seguito dal grido di spavento solo in parte attutito dai primi effetti del sonnifero.  
Il suo fidanzato, liberatosi chissà come dal nastro da pacchi che lo teneva legato al letto, se ne stava in piedi sul ciglio del primo gradino. Lo scotch ancora saldamente ancorato attorno alle caviglie gli impediva di camminare; era giunto fin lì saltellando. Nonostante gli stracci infilati in gola, mugolava, in un disperato tentativo di farsi sentire. La testata con cui aveva rotto la finestra non aveva ottenuto gli effetti desiderati (attirare l’attenzione? Cadere giù?), ma gli aveva lasciato una bellissima ferita lungo tutta la fronte, proprio dove prima lei l’aveva baciato. La ragazza si morse il labbro.  
E il cretino ebbe la malaugurata idea di cadere. Perse l’equilibrio, tentò di allargare le braccia ma il nastro adesivo non ne volle sapere di mollare la presa. Prima che lei potesse correre a salvarlo, giaceva ai piedi della scalinata, la testa voltata al contrario come quella di una civetta. Sul volto insanguinato, ancora l’espressione di sollievo che aveva assunto alla vista del poliziotto.  
La ragazza punzecchiò la spalla del fidanzato con la punta dell’alluce. Un cadavere. Se c’era una cosa che odiava dei cadaveri, era che tra maschio e femmina non c’era alcuna differenza: il vecchio fidanzato era utile esattamente quanto la vecchia moglie, ormai verdognola, rannicchiata e irrigidita sotto il lavello della cucina.  
Sorrise al nuovo fidanzato e lo salvò appena prima che sbattesse anche lui la testa.

  
Si svegliò parecchie ore dopo, quando fuori era già giorno e la bambina aveva smesso da ore di reclamare a gran voce del cibo o dell’acqua. Per qualche tempo la ragazza credette che non ce l’avrebbe fatta e si sarebbe trovata un altro inutile cadavere per le mani.  
«Quando tutto inizia ad andare bene, ti fai una vita, ti sistemi… arriva il guastafeste a rovinare tutto. Oh, non disturbarti a muoverti.»  
Il ragazzetto era un vero poliziotto, alla fine. Alto, mingherlino, pesante quanto lei o forse pure un po’ meno, ma con tutti i documenti a posto. Adesso però, aveva davvero imparato la lezione: un bel paio di manette erano più efficaci di scotch da pacchi, ancora meglio se accoppiate con una buona razione di anestetico locale, sgraffignato a un ex, un chirurgo. Non troppo, però, o tanti saluti al Viagra.  
Il terrore nei loro occhi era la parte migliore, pensava mentre col piede nudo lo massaggiava sotto la cintura, in movimenti circolari. Il povero cristo voleva solo assicurarsi che in quella casa non vivessero una moglie e una figlia maltrattate, e ora si ritrovava, occhi spalancati e secchi, legato a un letto macchiato di sangue e sperma. E chissà quali altre schifezze appartenenti al vecchio fidanzato, ancora stecchito ai piedi delle scale, e alla vecchia moglie.  
«Certo che sei tenace. Oppure sei uno di quelli che si eccitano a vedere gli uomini… o i bambini? Bleh, che schifo.»  
Non si era nemmeno premurata di svestirlo, non gli piacevano gli uomini nudi, erano tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, brutti e sgraziati uguale. L’unica cosa che amava era il loro sguardo appena prima che morissero.  
Il poliziotto ogni tanto provava a emettere qualcosa di vagamente somigliante a un grido d’aiuto, poi perdeva la speranza (stracci, Attak e nastro adesivo erano alleati formidabili) e infine la raccattava di nuovo e riprovava. Riavvolgi e ripeti ad libitum.  
«Qualcuno arriverà, prima o poi, appesantito dal pranzo coi parenti tutti. Ma a quel punto tu non sarai lì per assistere al tuo salvataggio. Spero tu abbia salutato come si deve la fidanzata. Fidanzato? Cane, gatto, pesce rosso?»  
La spalla del ragazzo ebbe un fremito, visibile anche da sopra la camicia scura.  
«Ah, e spero tu abbia già dato un bell’addio anche ai tuoi arti. Perché qui in casa mia è stata l’ultima, ultima volta in cui li hai mossi. Strana la vita vero? Un momento stai bene, fai il tuo lavoro, sei fiero di te stesso, e quello dopo ti prende sotto un autobus. O mi uccidi il vecchio fidanzato e io che ci faccio da sola a Santo Stefano? Cioè non si fa. L’ultimo che mi ha abbandonato così l’ho… Non sono sicura che tu voglia saperlo.»  
Lanciò da una parte la vestaglia e il cattivo gusto della vecchia moglie. Farsi una doccia non sarebbe stata una brutta idea. Prima di fuggire, prima di dare fuoco a quell’inutile villetta di provincia e a tutto ciò che c’era dentro.  
Gli si posizionò sopra, a gambe divaricate. Strizzò il tubetto di lubrificante dal fondo, come se fosse stato dentifricio, ma lo stesso ne uscirono solo poche gocce. Aprì la zip dei pantaloni al ragazzino, chiuse tutte le dita della mano escluse il pollice e il mignolo, misurò il risultato del Viagra a spanne.  
«Due gocce bastano.» sentenziò, decisa. Sotto di lei, il poliziotto si muoveva, o almeno ci provava. Non smise un secondo di guardarlo negli occhi; godette appieno del suo terrore, del sudore gelido che gli imperlava la fronte. Quelli che rifiutavano di rassegnarsi erano i migliori, e di rassegnati ne aveva visti a pacchi: povere anime, tradite dalla vita, che prendevano la sua venuta (ha!) come un dono dal cielo o da chicchessia, un modo come un altro per evitare la responsabilità della propria stessa morte agli occhi del mondo.  
Il caro poliziotto aveva voglia di vivere da vendere. Lo immaginò nato in una famiglia amorevole, papà, mamma, una sorellina piccola e un cane enorme. Una villettina a schiera, un percorso accademico formidabile. Il tutto illuminato da un caldo tramonto estivo e dal fuoco di un barbecue con gli amici in giardino  
Se lo lasciò scivolare dentro senza un gemito. A dire la verità, a malapena lo sentì.  
«Non devi essere stato popolare tra le ragazze, eh?» si coprì la bocca e rise, un’unghia sbeccata le graffiò il labbro. Il ragazzetto non comprese la sua ironia. Non era nemmeno sicura riuscisse a comprendere, in quel momento.  
Non provava nulla, anni e anni di esperienza le avevano insegnato che un uomo in quelle miserevoli condizioni al novantanove percento nemmeno era capace di pensare. Non che ci tenesse, a farli eccitare a tutti i costi, ma era sempre delizioso osservare il conflitto d’interessi tra il corpo e la mente di quelli che ce la facevano.  
Questo però era tenace, aveva pure smesso di guardarla. Con uno schiaffo lo costrinse a tornare in posizione, e al contempo iniziò a muoversi. Su e giù, su e giù.  
Se il suo vecchio fidanzato era un maestro, a farla venire a tempo zero, le dimensioni imbarazzanti di questo nuovo partner rischiarono di provocarle noia. Un mero esercizio per tonificare le cosce, in cui accidentalmente le era scivolato qualcosa dentro.  
«Che sbadata, a girare senza mutande.»  
Si allungò verso il comodino, afferrò il paio di forbici che teneva lì come monito per il vecchio fidanzato. Un paio da giardinaggio, robuste. Il terrore rinnovato negli occhi del ragazzetto la fece scoppiare a ridere di nuovo.  
«Tranquillo. Odio gli spargimenti di sangue in cui c’è troppo sangue. Uomini...» sbuffò. Stava per morire, ma per carità di Dio, se devo morire che sia almeno con le mie palle ancora attaccate.  
Funzionò, però: la paura di lui l’aveva risvegliata, o forse gli standard là in basso si erano solo abbassati.  
Artigliò il suo petto, ci affondò le unghie, sempre di più a mano a mano che aumentava il ritmo. Più che entrare e uscire, si strusciava contro il suo bacino, lasciando che il mondo attorno a lei sparisse, che lasciasse solo il suo piacere e la faccia terrorizzata a morte del ragazzetto stretta con l’altra mano, ben ferma tra le sue grinfie.  
«Ancora due minuti di pazienza, solo due...»  
Era morto. Morto morto. O almeno, morto un paio di forbici infilate nell’orbita morto. L’occhio spaccato a metà colava lungo una guancia, accompagnato da un rivolo di sangue. L’impugnatura verde svettava come una deliziosa pianticella dalla forma bizzarra. La girò un paio di volte, fino a che non fu soddisfatta della composizione. Sparse il sangue per tutta la faccia, tra le labbra, sul mento e sul collo. Il corpo, improvvisamente molle, stava perdendo il suo calore. Come tutti gli altri.  
«Mmmh, perché non mi ricordo mai dove ho messo la benzina?»


End file.
